The Problem
by todream
Summary: Ness has a problem that needs to be fixed. That is what her best friend, Emily, thinks at least. The quiet and handsome Jake could be the solution, but he doesn't know Ness exists. Or does he? AH
1. The Virginity Problem

It's been a while since I've written, and I didn't think I'd start again. Well, never say never. Here's a little story that started in my head and wouldn't leave. I don't have a beta, there will be mistakes, and it won't be perfect. I do this just for fun. I own nothing. Enjoy!

~o~

"We've gotta do something about your problem," Emily smirked, carefully re-positioning her bikini top as she soaked up the Louisiana sun. Being lazy and getting a tan was just what the doctor ordered.

"I don't have a problem." Ness responded as if she didn't care, and she tried not to play into her promiscuous friend's horsing around. Emily being two years older than Ness was never a problem. They almost always were on the same wave length as friends. The two were known to have a sixth sense around each other. It was as if they communicated through telepathy at times. Age never mattered, except in the area of boys and sex. On that matter, Emily was light years ahead of Ness. Ever since Ness graduated from high school and turned eighteen, Emily decided it was her life's mission to get her friend's cherry popped.

"Yes, you do. You don't know what you're missing." Emily was never shy when she gave her best friend every detail of what she and Sam did in the bedroom, or on the porch swing, or in the back of his pick up truck, and so on.

"To hear you talk, I should just jump into bed with the first guy who shows any interest in me. That's not the way it goes, Em. Not every girl finds a boyfriend like Sam." Ness slid her sun glasses down her nose to glare at her best friend.

"Hey, you have my permission to be picky, but I'm just sayin' that you need to let a boy at least try to get close... maybe just a little bit. Besides, your virginity problem is going to be the death of me. I've read your diary. You need a man. I'm tired of reading about your _yearnings_," Emily exaggerated the word, making more fun of her innocent friend.

Ness sat up straight, embarrassed by the conversation. She didn't even care that Emily had read her most private thoughts (they had no secrets), but her skin turned bright pink, listening to how her sexless life seemed to be a problem.

"I don't have a virginity problem!" Ness yelled to her friend, and suddenly she felt her body wrap inside itself with even more humiliation because right as she made her outburst, Emily's boyfriend and his cousin, Jake, walked by them on the pier, heading for the fishing boat.

Ness' skin burned red, and it wasn't from the sun.

She stood up quickly, wrapped her over-sized towel around her, and then bolted to the lake house. She didn't wait around to see what Emily or the guys were doing. Being humiliated in front of Jake was about all she could take in one day.

Once inside Ness threw her cover-up on and headed for the kitchen. She gulped down a glass of tap water and tried to slow down her breathing.

"Sorry."

She heard Emily say softly as she entered the huge kitchen. The Uley's were loaded and always let Sam's friends come and play at the lake house during the summer, giving them free reign. Ness had only been a couple of times last summer and was happy that she got to tag along with Emily. Being the best friend of Sam's girlfriend had its advantages.

Emily gave her the big puppy dog eyes, begging for forgiveness for her big mouth.

"There's nothing to apologize for. So what if they know I'm a virgin?" Ness' voice squeaked a bit, trying to blow off what the boys may or may not have heard. Emily saw right through her charade.

"You know I would never do that to you on purpose in front of them, especially Jake." Emily's voice comforted her, and Ness smiled at her friend's honesty.

"I know. It shouldn't be a big deal, but I just hate that he probably heard about the problem you think I have." Ness tried to pretend she wasn't interested in Jake, but ever since she met him last summer, he was all she ever thought about. All Senior year, no guy could ever come close to the boy she met at the lake. She could have had any guy at her school, but she never gave them a second glance. Getting laid wasn't an issue because she had many opportunities. The one she wanted seemed out of reach. She wanted so badly for him to just notice her. She didn't know for sure what his problem was, but she was pretty sure of one fact.

Jake couldn't stand her.

"Besides, Jake barely tolerates me, so I shouldn't be too embarrassed. He doesn't even talk to me enough to even tease me about anything."

"He's a good guy. He may not talk much to you, but give him some time. Sam says nothing but good stuff about him." Emily was trying to encourage her friend when it came to being shunned by the tall and mysterious, dark-haired boy.

"I don't even have to give him a chance because he never gave me one. From the first time we met, he finds every excuse not to be in the same room with me. He's rude and arrogant. I don't care if he has muscles for days and eyes that look like milk chocolate," Ness sighed at the thought of his eyes. She often dreamt of staring at them while the two of them held hands on the pier.

Emily cleared her throat, noticing her friend having a moment thinking about the boy she swore she didn't think about. Ness then began again. "Jake knowing I'm a virigin isn't a big deal." Except it was.

Ness wished she didn't care about the guy who had spoken no more than ten words to her since they met. That's the way life was sometimes. She had fallen into a deep infatuation with an older guy who didn't know she existed. There were a million movies about the subject, and they almost always had a happy ending. The girl always got the guy. Ness didn't think her story would be like the movies... or if it would begin at all.

~o~

Ness looked up from her book when the boys pulled the boat into the dock after they had done some fishing in the twilight. The porch swing made small creaking noises as she swayed slowly to and fro. From the buckets they each held, they must have had some success with their trip. A nice fish fry would be in their future. She wondered what the two guys talked about since the one that held her attention acted as if he were mute.

She absentmindedly twisted a lock of her reddish-brown hair as she watched him do the things guys did after a fishing trip. Her toes curled just a little, watching Jake's biceps flex when he secured the boat to the dock. He could easily flip her small frame around with his strength. Her toes curled a bit more at the thought of him doing anything with her in private.

She was so lost in thought, that it didn't register the boys had made their way up the grassy hill to the screened-in back porch that kept the giant mosquitoes at bay. Her eyes widened when he made direct eye contact with her as he came through the screen door.

Her finger stopped its twirling motion, and the air seemed to be in short supply at that moment. Jake held her gaze for a brief second, but his stride never slowed. The encounter was over before it started, and Ness was left wondering if it had even happened at all.

~o~

"Sam, we're almost out of beer," Jake called from the kitchen. Emily and Sam sat watching TV in the living room. Ness curled her legs underneath her body on the couch and was mindlessly scrolling through her smart phone, looking at pictures of her friends on Instagram when she looked up towards the sound of Jake's voice. Even though his words weren't directed at her, she loved to listen to the smooth tone his voice held.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?. Time to make a beer run. You girls up for heading out to Joe's Corner?" Sam asked, grabbing Emily by the hand and twirling her into his arms. Emily laughed a yes and walked to slide on her flip flops.

Ness re-did her messy bun and was glad she had changed earlier into a comfy, short, sun dress. She was getting ready to follow the happy couple out the front door to the truck. That was until Jake cut her off before she could leave.

He kept one hand on the door knob and ran the other hand through his short, spiky hair. He seemed nervous-something that Ness had never seen in him. It was the longest the two of them had ever been in close proximity for this amount of time. Normally, Jake would turn tail and run as far away from her as he could. This time was different. He had something to say, and her body tensed wondering what it was.

He looked her square in the eye and spoke in the sexiest voice. What she heard next made her legs almost go out from under her.

Jake cleared his throat and began. "I can help you take care of your problem."

~o~

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. I don't know how often I can update this piece of fluff, but I'll do my best.


	2. I Saw Her Standing There (corrected)

Sorry for the quick pull! My beta informed me that my story had tons of mistakes. I am quite rusty with the whole editing the Word document with the beta and just assumed all the changes had saved. I was wrong! Always proof. I'm such a doof! So sorry! I apologize for the awfulness of what I posted, and I hope you re-read it, if you were one of the few who already saw it. (You have no idea how embarrassed I am.)

Thanks to saritadreaming for helping me beta this chapter. If there are mistakes, they aren't hers. I'm just old and can't figure out technology. I know I didn't catch them all. She's an amazing author, and anything she writes, you would like! I'm on Twitter as 3todream, if you want to follow me. I follow back. Happy reading!

~0~

Jake was twenty-two when he met Ness. The first time he laid eyes on her, she was with Sam's girlfriend, putting the food away in the pantry they had just bought at the store.

He had just arrived to the lake house with Sam like he did every summer since they were in high school. The only difference this year was that Sam's parents didn't come with them like they had done for years; a tour of of Europe was on their list of things to do. They trusted the boys and felt they didn't need adult supervision, especially since Sam and Jake were grown ups themselves and had been for a while. The lake house wasn't too far from their little town, but it was far enough away to be a getaway from the place where everyone knew your name, who your mama was, and if you were in church on Sunday or not.

Sam also had a new development. He had a girlfriend, a sweet girl named Emily he'd met at school, and she made Sam very happy. Jake didn't need to know the details, but Emily kept Sam satisfied-in all kinds of ways. This new girlfriend had a friend, and apparently the girls couldn't go anywhere without bringing their _bestie_ along. Jake had never heard the word _bestie_ and really didn't care to figure out the girl-lingo. He was pretty stoked Emily was bringing a friend. Maybe he and the friend would hit it off, and Jake might get a fraction of the happiness he saw in Sam.

Jake heard her infectious laugh before he saw her. When she came into view, she was sitting on the floor with her back to the kitchen wall, unable to control herself with whatever hilarious thing she and Emily were laughing at.

"Em, stop it! I'm about to pee my pants!" The red-head called out to her friend, trying to breathe through her unadulterated laughter.

Before he knew it, the girls stopped their laughing and suddenly turned shy when they saw Jake and Sam enter the kitchen. His feet were locked in place, unable to propel himself forward when he saw Emily's friend.

"Hey, you!" Emily's face lit up when she saw her boyfriend. She brushed past Jake to get to her man.

Jake didn't have a clue of anyone else was in the room at the moment.

"What the hell is so funny?" Sam asked as he gave Emily a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, nothing really. I think we were laughing about something that happened at Ness' birthday party last week. I honestly don't remember now."

"Once we start laughing, we can't really stop," the girl named Ness added. She lifted herself off the floor, and Jake swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. Not only could her laugh make the world a better place, but the body she possessed would make Kate Upton jealous.

She was sporting a white tank top with a pair of denim shorts that barley covered anything. He had a hard time making a coherent thought in his head, and his other head started to think, too. He tried to tame what was happening in his nether regions, but once the attraction began, nature couldn't be stopped.

"Birthday, huh?" Sam smiled, taking a swig of the beer he'd gotten from the fridge while Jake was ogling the beautiful girl in the room. "How old are ya now? " he asked. "Nineteen? Twenty?"

Jake watched the girl's skin flush a bit, and she quietly answered Sam's question.

"Seventeen."

Sam choked on his beer. Every noise in the house stopped. Jake had to turn around and leave the room immediately. The way his shorts had pitched their own tent was pretty evident, and he had to get himself under control.

She was seventeen. Seventeen. _Sevenfuckingteen_. He could have sworn that she was at least nineteen or twenty, like Sam had guessed earlier.

Jake cursed internally at himself and his luck. The most attractive girl he'd ever laid eyes on was staying at the same lake house as he. For a few moments, he'd felt like his summer was going to go really well. He'd already imagined trying to get to know this new girl who had intrigued him just with her laugh. A summer fling would have been nice.

He just didn't enjoy the idea of potentially being arrested for doing the things he wanted to do with the girl he'd just met.

He had just finished his first year as a science teacher and coach at the local high school in his home parish; it was actually his old alma mater. Administrators, and law enforcement for that matter, didn't usually take too kindly to employees who had relationships with girls who were still in high school. She may have been the legal age of consent, but being a teacher kind of complicated the matter. Being on the news and being labeled as a creep didn't intrigue him one bit. Nor did a jail cell.

And that's why he had avoided her the times they had been at the lake house together. If he just talked to her, he would have a major problem on his hands. Jacob knew himself too well to know he wouldn't be'd be just fine with only talking to Ness. It'd escalate into something way more complicated than a friendship.

He didn't like what he'd have to do to make sure he kept himself out of potential trouble, but he had to be an ass hole. She may not have been a student at his high school, but she was in the next parish over, and in rural Louisiana, gossip knew no bounds and traveled faster than the speed of light. He didn't make a ton of money, but he loved his job and his reputation for being a pretty decent guy. If he ruined that, he'd have to leave his hometown and all he'd ever known. Jacob couldn't live with himself if he screwed up his happy, simple life.

Jake decided right then and there he had to be strong and avoid Ness at all costs. It had worked that whole summer. Whenever she came to the lake house when he was there, he did a hell of a lot of fishing. And not to mention taking care of himself in the shower to ease the sexual tension he felt.

It felt as if he had taken a thousand showers in one weekend.

This summer was a little different. He knew Ness was a year older and had graduated. She was still as gorgeous as ever, even more so, and she invaded his mind more than he cared to admit. He didn't even date much during the school year, citing he was too busy with work to really make a relationship work, but he knew that was just bull shit.

Hope was always in the back of his mind when it came to seeing her again. There was the constant prayer that Ness miraculously wouldn't have a boyfriend, but he was a little worried and had good reason.

Being a private man, he never told anyone about his desire for the doe-eyed red-head, not even Sam. He couldn't chance Sam telling Emily anything. And he'd hoped his secret yearning for Ness would be reciprocated by her soon. He just couldn't figure out how he was going to approach her, yet alone explain his 180 degree turn and dig himself out of the hole in which he had permanent residence. Girls like her usually didn't take too kindly to guys who treated them like they didn't exist. So yeah, he should be worried.

As they all were about to load up for the beer run, he said _fuck it _to himself and decided to go all out and let her know how he felt. He decided to talk without thinking, just like ripping off the band aid in one fell swoop. It'd hurt like hell, but the results would be for the best.

His thinking was all fine and good except for the fact that he really wished he'd have come up with some more eloquent words than the ones he chose.

"I can help you take care of your problem." He immediately kicked himself because he knew he sounded like a jerk who thought only of sex, which was pretty much true. He couldn't have asked her about the weather or school or anything other than the subject of the conversation he overheard today at the pier. Ever since he heard her yell at Emily that she didn't have a virginity problem, he couldn't stop thinking about how he would love to fix it for her. He'd caught a lot of fish that day, but he didn't recall how many. He could only think about her, and how he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching her skin.

Ness met his eyes and stared right at him. "You don't speak to me for a year, and act like I have the plague, and this is how you approach me? Why the hell would I let you help me with my problem?" She folded her arms across her chest and took her eyes away from him, focusing on a spot on the floor. "Besides, I don't have a problem, and I wish you'd drop the subject."

How callous could he be? The award for "Jerk of the Century" would definitely go to him. He stood dumbfounded, blocking the front door.

"Look, Sam and Em are waiting for us. Let's just go," she spoke softly and used her shoulder to move her way past him through the door. The sick feeling in his gut began, knowing he'd screwed up royally. He hoped somehow he could show her how he really felt and that he wasn't the ass hole she thought he was him to be.

"Seriously?" Jacob heard Ness question as he walked to the open passenger door of the old F-150. She sounded even more annoyed now.

"Sorry, Ness. My car isn't big enough for the four of us, either. I don't want to take two vehicles for a beer run that's right down the road. At least in the truck we can all fit. You'll just have to sit on his lap. Come on! It'll be fun," Emily reasoned.

It only took Jake a second to realize what was going on-Sam took the driver's seat, and Emily was at his side, which left one open spot for the two of them. He could drive and have Sam and Em together, but Sam would not go for it. No one drove his truck. Hopefully Ness wouldn't bail and stay back at the house. He was kind of looking forward to her being close to him. She wouldn't jump out of a moving truck to get away from him...he hoped not, at least.

Not only was he kicking himself for being insensitive, Jake really wish he'd put on some jeans. If she sat on his lap, she would surely feel how much he enjoyed her being there. Blue jeans would have at least hidden his situation a little. Board shorts, however, left nothing to the imagination. He'd just have to deal with it and hoped she could, too.

Releasing a heavy breath, Ness finally acquiesced and moved out of the way to let Jake in the truck first. His large frame, six foot eight to be exact, slid inside, and the vehicle shifted with his weight. This truck had always been just right for Sam and him, but tonight it was quite different. Adding two girls in the cab made the truck seem smaller. She slowly stepped up and politely slid her sun dress under her as she took a spot practically as far from his body she could get. She looked uncomfortable being squished against dash board, sitting on the edge of his knees.

"You can come a little closer. I promise I'll be good," he said with a half-smile, and he watched as she reluctantly moved up his body and positioned her round ass right on his groin. He moaned on the inside as the glorious contact happened, and he thought he heard a slight sigh come from her pink lips. She fit perfectly here with him, and he hoped she felt the same.

With caution, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to make sure he wasn't touching her in any way that she would misconstrue as being too forward. He was already dealing with his body's natural reaction to a hot chick sitting on his lap; he didn't need any more ammunition for her to use against him. He may have been thinking dirty thoughts, but he would do his best to act like a gentleman.

He watched her nervously try to find a place for her hands as Sam put the truck in gear. Jake didn't speak but allowed his hands to find hers slowly. She tensed at first, but relaxed, and finally allowed his fingers carefully to intertwine with hers. Her shoulders leaned back a little more to his chest, which positioned her left ear directly by his mouth. Seizing the opportunity, he realized that he might not have her this close to him again. She couldn't even run away. This chance might be his only time to explain himself.

"I've wanted you from the first time we met," he whispered in her ear, making sure his lips grazed the flesh on her ear. The goosebumps formed on her skin as he spoke; he felt them pop up as he grazed his thumb back and forth over her skin. She shivered, and he reveled in her reaction to his touch. He heard the rate of her breathing increase, and he subsequently thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "You were seventeen... too young. I couldn't even try to start something with you, even though I wanted to. God knows how much."

The truck swerved around a corner too fast and caused the passengers to shift quickly. Jake grabbed Ness by her waist and pulled her even closer to him. The strength of his grip held her tightly to his body, and he knew she could feel how much he wanted her. Unable to control himself, he pushed his hips into her, torturing himself. There would be no release from this pain, but he didn't care.

"I can understand if you hate me. I just need you to hear me out," he spoke, inhaling her sweet scent as he did. It enveloped him, causing him to forget himself for a moment. "I knew I couldn't have just a little bit of you. Not someone like you."

The truck finally came to a stop, and Sam and Emily exited as if they didn't want to interrupt what was happening between the other couple. Jake and Ness didn't notice anything but one another. The world they were in stood still. She turned her body, so she could look at him when she spoke. His stomach was in knots, watching her bite her lower lip. Oh, how he wanted to suck on it.

"I... I don't hate you," she whispered into his lips. Her gaze met his. He let her breath linger for a just a moment.

And that's when the gloves came off.

~0~

I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	3. Passionate Kisses and Fogged Up Windows

Thank you to SaritaDreaming for being my beta. She keeps me from writing in the Queen's English! Ha!

~o~

She didn't hate him. Far from it. She wouldn't even say she liked him. Obsession was more like it. Once Ness met Jake Black, she was a goner. Her thoughts always drifted to him, and no other guy she met could measure up to the older guy whose chocolate eyes mesmerized her with just a glance. Why was she so wrapped up in a guy she barely even knew? She had no idea how to answer that question. How does one fall for someone else? It just happened.

She suffered internally for her obsession for an entire year. He acted like she didn't exist, and she fed her obsession from the brief looks he'd give her every now and then, thinking she didn't see. Those little moments kept her going, even when she felt like a leper most of the time she was around him. She hated feeling unwanted, but there was something there underneath his facade that kept her holding on for something that might never come.

Ness knew she should slap him for suddenly showing an interest in her. She was beyond angry after the year of rejection, but his quick explanation spoke to her heart. It obviously didn't take much for her to forgive him for snubbing her. She didn't know him well, but she knew he wasn't a liar. She may or may not have inquired about him over the past year by asking people about him, and she may or may not have cyberstalked his Twitter and Facebook pages. It was pretty easy to have a crush in the digital age. It wasn't hard finding out about him, given where they lived and how everyone knew everyone. From all accounts, Jake was well respected and an all-around good person. If he were a jerk, she might not have held on so long.

She acted like she didn't care how he had acted towards her, but she'd cried about it behind her bedroom door one too many times. Here she sat with him, and he was suddenly professing his desire for her in the parked truck at the local beer-barn parking lot. It wasn't the silk sheets and rose petals she had daydreamed about, but just sitting so close to him melted away all her built-up insecurities. Knowing his intentions were honorable, albeit down right rude, helped her warm up to his advances. They'd hash out their feelings later…now was not the time for talking.

Luckily Sam had parked away from the main entrance where most people would come and go. The darkness kept them hidden, for the most part, from what was happening outside of the parked vehicle, and Ness didn't want Jake to stop, even if someone might see.

Jake's body felt good pressed up against hers. The burning she felt inside kept her glued where she sat. The feelings welling inside kept her eyes on his and then his lips. She couldn't remember if she had taken breaths while staring at him. His eyes were like a bright light, drawing her to him, and she couldn't look away. Needing him became central in her erratic, lust-filled thoughts. All her hurt feelings fell to the side, replaced by the security she felt in his arms.

"I...I don't hate you," she whispered to Jake. His eyes widened for a brief moment, and that was when she felt his hands cup her face, pulling her closer. His lips pressed hard on hers.

Her mouth opened, letting his lips take hers willingly. He wasn't gentle, but she didn't care. In fact, she liked it. He wanted her, and the way he kissed her let her know how much he'd been holding back for so long. He tasted sweet, like honey, and she knew right then she would never get enough. His tongue played with hers, never letting up in its exploration of her mouth. Passion welled up inside her, and she hoped he could sense how much she needed him. Her eyes flickered open, just for a moment, taking in the fogged windows and how beautiful he was when his hands and lips were all over her.

She closed her eyes again and allowed her hands to roam across his upper body as they kissed. Feeling his ripped arms and chest through his shirt turned her fantasies into a reality. She finally was kissing the guy she couldn't get out of her mind, and he couldn't seem to get enough of her. Her body ached for him. She watched romantic movies and read smutty books about love and lust, but not until now did she actually know how it felt to want a man so badly it hurt. She didn't know where this was going, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stop it.

His lips suddenly left hers and traveled down the nape of her neck. Her hot breath sighed as he left a wet trail of kisses, devouring her skin. He grabbed her knees and moved them closer to his left side where his hand traveled upward to her thigh, caressing her skin with his strong fingers. He stopped at her ass, pushing his hips upwards. His hardness pressed to her, and she knew his body felt the same. Jake wanted her, too.

"Your body is amazing," he moaned as the hand playing with her ass made its way to her breast. He cupped it fully in his palm, gently squeezing. A warmth spread from her breast and moved downward, causing her body to burn. His touch set little fires all over, and she knew he was the only one who could extinguish them. She'd been felt up before, but why was this time different? Why would his hand elicit the response she gave him and not the others?

Without thinking, her mouth found his again, and she pushed herself upward, awkwardly moving her legs to straddle his hips. His hands paused from touching her as he let her get closer, but they made their way to both breasts as soon as her body made direct contact with his dick. The moan he hummed let her know he liked what she was doing.

She couldn't even make a coherent thought because her body took over. She began rocking up and down his hard shaft, helping to ease the built-up tension inside her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and she barely noticed when his hands left their exploration of her breasts to seize her hips hard. He thrust himself up toward her, rubbing her clit over and over again. The movements were needy and fast. She was glad his hands took over and guided her hips in motion with his because it was hard to keep up. The feeling of his dick through her wet panties was all encompassing. She knew it wouldn't be long before he'd make her come...and neither one had taken any of their clothes off. She leaned forward, and she playfully took his ear lobe between her teeth.

"Is this good, Ness?" he whispered into her hair.

All she could muster was a barely audible "Mmm. Hmm."

The two no longer kissed but seemed to lose themselves as they moved in perfect synchronization, fucking with their clothes on. She moaned under her breath as he pushed her into him again and again, failing to hear him when he spoke. Only when he stopped moving did she finally come to.

"Lie down," he directed. Ness' puzzled looked must have been noticeable by Jake. "Don't worry. I think you'll still enjoy it." He smirked when he spoke, letting her know she would most definitely like what would happen if she did as she was told.

They didn't take their eyes off one another as she placed her head on the driver's side, and he helped position her legs across the other side of the seat. The old truck didn't have any of the new bells and whistles the new ones did, meaning there was just one long seat which gave them plenty of room for exploring each other's bodies.

Jake gently rubbed her bare skin as he positioned one knee between her legs on the seat; the other leg was fixed on the floor of the truck to help brace himself as he hovered over her.

She watched his hands meander their way upward where his fingers gently rubbed her over the lace of her panties. She clutched the bottom of the steering wheel in reaction to his touch. If just touching her there caused this feeling, what would happen if he went further? She so wanted to find out. His fingers slipped under the waistband, and he hesitated for a moment, waiting for her permission.

She nodded her head yes, and lifted her hips to help him remove her little pink panties. She watched as he dropped them on the floor, never taking his eyes off her.

Her dress was pushed up, exposing her fully from the waist down. Ness didn't feel embarrassed to be half-naked in front of Jake. If fact, she felt secure, trusted her body with him, and couldn't wait to see what he would do to her next.

"You okay?" he asked as he bent down to kiss her swollen lips.

"Of course," she answered, taking his mouth fully.

"I want to play with your pussy and make you come." No one had ever talked to her, and, by God, she liked it. She needed him right then and there.

"Yes, please, Jake," she pleaded.

She almost exploded in the seconds she waited for him to touch her there, and when he did, she braced herself against the back of the seat. He rubbed her slit back and forth for a bit, making sure to get her clit in the process.

"So wet for me," he said in his gravelly voice. She opened herself more, in anticipation. She felt his fingers enter her first, and then his mouth kissed her just above where he moved his fingers in and out of her. He knew all the right spots and how they worked.

Her body started moving with his ministrations. It started slowly at first, but as he caressed her, the need for release was building. His tongue alternated between little licks on her clit to his lips sucking her hard. Never before had she felt anything like this out of body experience she was having. It didn't take long for the orgasm to come, and when it did, her her moans seemed never ending. Her hips bucked one last time, and she exhaled as her eyes closed in exhaustion. Her arms relaxed, releasing their death grip on Sam's truck.

"Told you that you would like it," he smirked. He took her hands and pulled her upward to him; she straddled him again and hoped very soon that she could make him feel what she just felt. She noticed his hard dick underneath her and wanted to pleasure him. She wouldn't mind losing her virginity in the cab of a pick-up. She saw nothing wrong with that.

"I hope we aren't done," she mentioned. He laughed a bit, seeming to like that she had more plans in store for them.

"We're just getting started, Ness." His lips pressed to hers passionately after saying those words, and her body once again felt warm and ready for him.

But getting started again wasn't in the cards. A bang on the window brought the lovers back to reality.

It was Sam.

Jacob looked upset and mouthed "I'm sorry" to her and manually rolled the window down to see what his friend needed. Sam's back was to the window as if to try and not see what was happening in his truck.

"Hate to interrupt, but Emily's wanting to hang out a bit longer. Seems to be quite the party out on the dock tonight. She made me come tell you two. I didn't want to, but like I said, she made me." They saw Emily walking toward the truck, grinning from ear to ear. Ness knew she just wanted to be a bitch and see what was going on. Her best friend was nosy like that.

Ness looked to Jake to see what he wanted to do.

"Wanna go hang out? We can finish this when we get back to the house?" he asked, waiting for her to respond. Ness couldn't turn her body off and wanted so badly to stay there with Jake in their little cocoon, but she knew their moment of privacy was over. More people had shown up at Joe's Corner since they had arrived, and who knows who would interrupt them later. At least it was Sam this time.

"Sure." She smiled in response, thinking about having him all to herself in her room at the lake house.

He kissed her lips one last time before opening the door for her, and she slid out, smoothing her wrinkled dress down. She grabbed her flip flops and watched Jake walk over to where Sam was waiting.

"I left my purse in here, and I got tired of having to wait to come get it." Emily's words made Ness smile. Ness knew Emily couldn't care less about her purse; it was her excuse to peek at what Ness was up to. She moved out of Emily's way and waited for her friend to retrieve her bag. Emily shut the door and joined her friend.

"How much fun were you having in there?" Emily questioned. "I bet you were having a blast."

Suddenly embarrassed, Ness flushed pink and didn't know what to say to the person she'd never had trouble talking to before. "You could say I was having a little fun," was all Ness could muster out of her mouth.

"Well, I promise it only gets better from here," Emily said as she gave her bestie a side hug. "Oh, and you might want these on, just in case a big wind makes your skirt fly up. Here. Take them."

Ness held out her hands and was speechless when Emily dropped the pink panties into them.

"I'm so fucking proud of you," Emily whispered as she patted Ness on the back, and the two walked into Joe's with nothing but smiles on their faces.

~o~

Reviewers get a sneak peek of the next chapter! I'll be slow writing this story, so put me on alert to know when I update! I'm on Twitter and I love to chat: 3todream


	4. In the Dark of Night

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. Please check my profile page for my reason why. Thanks to saritadreaming for being my beta for this story. She's really great!

Enjoy!

~o~

"Well, it looks like everyone decided to show up at Joe's tonight," Sam remarked, handing Jake a beer. The two young men stopped on the huge deck out back from the local beer barn and surveyed the scene.

"Yep. And it looks like everyone in a three parish radius is well represented." Jake took a quick swig, taking stock of who was there. He saw lots of familiar faces and people he'd grown up with. The deck and pier overlooking the lake was crowded with party goers who all seemed to have a drink in their hands.

"I forgot that whenever it's a holiday, this place gets busy." Sam readjusted his old ball cap, and Jake knew his friend was trying not to be annoyed with all the people who had descended on his territory.

"Emily likes it, though." Jake knew the reason they were out here with the party crowd right now had nothing to do with what Sam wanted. Emily liked being the social butterfly, and Sam just had to roll with it. "Seeing as my ass would still be in your truck with Ness if it weren't for your girl friend butting in."

Sam laughed quietly and just shook his head. "I'm sorry, man. I don't like it, either, but at the end of the day, she's the one who is in my bed, not you. So let's just say I do whatever the fuck she tells me to."

"I had no idea you were that whipped."

"Has Ness' mouth been on your dick yet?"

Jake hesitated for a moment, not sure how to answer the question, but he figured he'd have to cough up an answer to his best friend. He could lie and say yes and save his man card, or he could just be honest.

"No. Not yet." He respected Ness. He respected the hell out of her, but he had more than his share of fantasies with her naked, on her knees, sucking him just so.

"Whenever she finally does, then you'll be doing anything she asks. Trust me." Sam gave his friend a hearty slap on his shoulders. Jake nodded in agreement, but what Sam didn't know is that he would have done anything for Ness even before their little make-out session in the truck. But now that he'd watched how flushed her body looked and the way she sounded when she came, he was whipped. In fact, he finally understood what it really meant to be pussy whipped.

Then the image of her legs open to him and her longing eyes staring at him pierced through his brain. He'd given her time to talk to Emily and let her fill in her best friend on everything they had done in the truck. He may not know much about women, but he did know they shared everything about their love life. He grew up with two sisters, so he became acutely aware of the painstaking detail girls would go into. He laughed at himself, hoping that she would at least tell Emily he had a big dick. That's all that really mattered to him. He totally had guy brain right now, and thinking about her started the need for her again. He was so right not to pursue a relationship with her before she turned eighteen; he wouldn't have been able to stop seeing her. He was so glad the wait was over, and he could have her all to himself. He now needed to see her...to touch her, but dammit, shit to hell. He was stuck at the local hangout, waiting for Emily and Sam to finish their socializing, so they could go home. Jake was a patient man, but not when it came to Ness. He wanted her, and he wanted her yesterday.

Scanning the crowd, he finally saw her exiting the bar. The wind caught her hair and took it away from her face; the wisps flew in a rhythm all their own. Her smile caused his chest to tighten, and he forgot to breathe for a brief moment. No wonder he always felt breathless around her, and he just now figured it out. She always took his breath away. Literally.

The eye contact between the two of them happened suddenly and faded into slow motion. The beautiful red-head was the only person he saw, and he locked onto her brown eyes and didn't relent. She came toward him as if she were floating. He stood when she finally came close, taking her into his arms and close to his warmth.

The blazing fire pit was there more for ambiance than to provide heat. It was summertime in Louisiana, after all, and hot didn't begin to describe the way the season felt. The bug zapper buzzed behind them and played along in its own fun way to the old country songs playing in the background.

"Miss me already?" She cooed in the crook of his neck. She felt right in his arms. He never felt more like a man than he did here, holding this woman in his embrace.

"You have no idea." He found a seat for them on a wooden bench. She took a sip of a beer she had in her hand.

"I didn't know you liked beer."

"Really? I guess you never saw me drink one when you were always leaving the room when I was at the house."

"Ouch." He knew he'd have to deal with his treatment of her sooner or later. Sooner was better, and he would take it. He would do anything for her.

"You know I have to kid you a bit, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I can take it. I'll take anything you want to give me."

She pulled her legs underneath her body and leaned into him. Jake meant what he said. He'd take anything she'd give him.

"Really?" Her body lifted a bit, and her mouth nipped his neck.

"Yeah. Pretty much." He exhaled, and the tension in his body began to wind itself up. He needed her to help release it, or he was going to explode.

"I want more..." She trailed off, sounding shy.

"More? More what? More to drink?" He laughed, and she rolled her eyes. He then pulled her onto his lap; his finger ghosting over her bare shoulder.

"You know what I mean, Jake."

He did know. It was killing him because he knew they were stuck in this very public place.

"I want more, too."

Her lips whispered close to ear, "I wish we could go somewhere and be alone. I think you got short-changed back there in the truck."

"Na...my balls are just blue. No big deal." He laughed. Being funny helped take his mind off the fact that he really was a walking grenade filled with sexual tension. He wasn't ready to feel her hand on his bulge. He immediately quit laughing. His happy mood turned serious in a matter of milliseconds.

"I want to help..." She trailed off again and continued to rub his dick through his clothes.

She pulled her gaze away from his and watched the ministrations of her hand. "Please. I want this, and I know you do, too."

~o~

The waves gently rocked the party barge the two of them boarded without permission. The quarter moon shone bright enough to let them see where they were going, but it left enough darkness to hide them sneaking down the pier onto someone else's boat to have a little privacy.

Jake stole her away the moment she said she wanted to do more with him...alone. Once he let his guard down with her, the game was on. He couldn't and wouldn't deny her. He knew this to be true.

They found themselves on the back of the boat, shielded by the small roof that would keep the sun off the passengers during the day. Faint beats of music played in the background, and the whoops and hollers of the party goers seemed to fade into the distance.

Jake's lips were on hers the moment she led him to the couch-like seats. The vinyl coverings squeaked a bit when they moved, but the two lovers didn't notice anything but each other. He sat down first, and she followed suit, getting as close to him as possible. His lips never left hers.

Ness straightened her back as his fingers trailed up her spine, which pushed her full breasts closer to him. His hand then grazed her bare shoulder and purposefully took the strap of her dress down with it as it trailed down the bare skin of her arm. She giggled as if he were tickling her; he then deepened his kiss, yearning to hear how she responded to his touches. He liked the noises she made and the way she seemed to melt underneath his touch. He was hoping somehow the dress would fall if one strap fell, but he had no such luck.

Before he could figure out how to get the soft, cotton dress off her perfect curves, he felt Ness tug at the bottom of his T-shirt. He wasted no time in getting the thing off his person. He figured this was how it would work. He'd just do whatever the hell she wanted. He didn't care about getting her naked. He really did care, but he cared more about giving her what she wanted. Her getting naked would be a bonus.

Ness' body rose, and her leg made its way over his lap. Her center made direct contact with his dick. He let out a low moan. She seemed to smile at his reaction to her. Maybe she smiled because she had figured out the power she had over him already or maybe because she liked being this close to him, too. Whatever she felt, he liked it and wanted more.

"You feel good," he whispered. Jake palmed the back of her head and gently pushed her mouth to his again. Never before had kissing a girl been more exciting or erotic to him. It didn't hurt that the friction she was creating between them in his nether regions was a big turn on, either.

"You like feeling me?" she asked. He mumbled a yes in response. She then slowly moved her herself over his body, grinding into his hardness. His hands flew to her ass and helped push her into him. Yes, he loved feeling her. He wanted her here on his body all the time. If she kept this up, he would be finished soon. How could this woman do this to him, and he wasn't even having sex with her yet?

After she worked him over for a while, the dry humping stopped, much to his disapproval, but her mouth began a slow and tortuous descent down his neck and to his collar bone. He watched as she moved down off his lap and positioned herself on the floor of the boat between his legs. He closed his eyes, feeling her hands explore the muscles on his stomach. She threw in a few kisses on his fiery skin that just about made him come undone. When he opened his eyes to see her on her knees, his mind began a tirade of thoughts.

_Oh, no. She's too good. I shouldn't allow her to do this. I should treat her like the good girl she is and just dry hump her a little more. Maybe do a repeat of what happened in the truck? _

Thinking about her honor occurred for about two seconds. He tried to be a good man and gave it the old college try, but it was short lived. He stopped worrying if she were too good when she began to fumble with the button on his shorts. She wanted them off.

Helping her move the shorts down his body, he watched her eyes as his hardness was released. His dick twitched just a bit when her nervous expression turn into a sort of reverence for what she had just revealed. He'd always been proud of what the good Lord gave him, and he couldn't wait for her to have her mouth all over his pride and joy. He watched Ness make herself comfortable while her hands explored his thighs.

But he'd have to wait to feel her lips wrapped around him for just a bit more. He had one request.

"Come here, Ness." He requested unexpectedly.

He noticed her surprised look but hoped she say yes to what he wanted.

"May I?" he asked as he found the zipper to her dress.

He began unzipping before she finished nodding her head yes. He slowly lowered the material down her body, and what he saw left him speechless. The most perfect image was sitting right in front of him. He forgot what was happening for a split second as he realized he had finally gotten around to getting her naked. When he felt her tongue at the base of his dick, his head began to spin. It didn't take him long to remember that she was ready and willing to get him off.

Her tongue began a trail that ended at his tip. She took him in her hand and sat up high on her knees. The way she repositioned herself gave her better access to his cock, but he liked the view of her tits while she played with him. It wouldn't take long for him to find his release tonight. Just this view could make any man come. He thought himself the luckiest bastard in this moment.

"Fuuuck," he moaned the moment her mouth fully took him in. He watched her mouth move up and down his shaft as her hand slowly did the same. Jake softly brushed her hair away from her face, which allowed him to watch her. Her brown eyes looked up at him, and he knew he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

He had no clue if she had done this before, but it sure felt like she had some experience. She may have been a virgin, but that didn't mean she hadn't given a blow job or two. He was jealous of the guys who may had come before him because her work was not one of an innocent girl. She expertly worked him, and his prediction was right...it wouldn't take long for him to find his release.

"Ahhh...Ness. I'm so close...shit." She took him fully in her mouth one last time, licking his tip softly as she took her lips off him but kept pumping her hand up and down. The tightness began, and he became rigid as he felt the orgasm overtake him.

He watched as his seed spilled onto her breasts, and suddenly his body felt limp.

Her pink lips formed a small smile, and he couldn't remember being more content. Getting a blow job by a beautiful girl would make him happy, but this girl was different. This wasn't just a girl. She was THE girl he'd wanted, and she was his.

Now that her lips had been on his dick, the game had changed. He thought he was whipped before, but now he realized how much of a hold she had on him. All be damned; Sam was right.

~o~

So...what did you think? I love reviews! I really do. Thanks for reading.


End file.
